carnsfandomcom-20200213-history
DARP Fanfiction: I Promise
AN: Winston is technically an American citizen as is Sapphire, so this saying they move over there and Sapphire plays for the American qudditch team The phone was ringing away, Winston sat up groggily, and answer it he immediately straightens and Sapphire wakes up, “Yes sir, I’ll be there,”. “What was that? Please don’t tell me you’re being deployed,” she says with tears in her eyes. He looks at her sadly and grips her hand then kisses her softly, “I’ll come home, I promise,”. She cries into his shoulder until it’s time to wake the kids up. Winston has them both sit down on the couch, while Sapphire gets ready for the day. He looks first at his 7 year old daughter Ruby, then his 10 year old son Coltrane. He tears up a little knowing he would be leaving them soon, just then Sapphire walks out and immediately tears up again. Winston looks at her and gives her a reassuring smile, he looks at them both and hugs them both tightly. “Alright guys, I’ve got some bad news. I’ve been called overseas.” He says hugging them both tightly, they both knew what their Dad did and started crying knowing what kind of danger he would be in. He hugged them both tightly, picked them up and brought them over to Sapphire where he hugged them all, all of them were weeping openly. Winston gave his wife a quick peck on the lips and his kids a kiss on the check, then goes to get changed into his uniform. Winston looks at his Navy Officer Uniform, he sometimes hated his job and sometimes loved it. Right now he hated it with a burning passion, it was taking him from the most important things in his life. He knew what he was doing was important and he was more than qualified for the job, but it still hurt. How his Dad had done this without breaking down he had no idea. He sighed and started to put on his uniform, he had the pants on and an undershirt, when Sapphire walked in. She kissed him silently and helped him get dressed, one he had on his full uniform. “Everytime I see you in that uniform I fall in love with you all over again,” she says her voice cracking. He smiled sadly and kissed her softly, “Come on, let’s get this show on the road,” She cried silently into his shoulder for 10 minutes as he just held her. It was moments like these that made him question why he served. I remember why I joined in the first place he thinks to himself. He was driving past Arlington National Cemetery in his black Ram 1500. He stares out the windshield studying the cemetery. Sapphire followed his gaze and she started to cry again, he grabbed her hand and held it the whole way to the shipyard. Once they arrived at the shipyard, Winston slipped on his officer’s cap, slung his bag over his shoulder and turned back to his family. He smiled sadly at them and pulled them into a hug. He kissed his kids head softly, the gave his wife a short but passionate kiss. He lifted up his daughter and said to her, “Watch your brother for me Ruby, and stay out of trouble. You seem to have inherited your mother’s mischievousness.” She cried into his shoulder and he held her for a minute, she was the spitting image of their mother, while Coltrane looked just like Winston. He then crouched down to his son’s height, “You watch out for your mother and sister you hear?” His son just nodded sadly, “I’ll be back someday buddy.” He pulled his son in for a hug and he cried into his father’s shoulder. He then stood up and embraced his wife, “I love you Sapphire, and I promise I will come home to you and the kids.” He kissed her softly, “I promise,” he gave her one last squeeze. He boarded the ship and stood at the rail and watched his family as the ship horn blew. He saluted them and stood there at the rail until he couldn’t see them anymore, and he could almost swear he saw his son saluting back. His last thought before he went up to the bridge of the vessel that would be his home for the next year was I promise I will return. Category:Fanfiction